


trill

by sora_san89



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Introspection, Please Don't Hate Me, Post ep-24, Short One Shot, This is just self-indulgent, like the stuff i usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_san89/pseuds/sora_san89
Summary: There is no turning back from the path to destruction, there is only the aftermath.One must suffer the consequences of their actions.(or: in which daigo kagemitsu realizes he is a piece of shit)(Post-Episode 24)





	trill

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh,,,, hi!
> 
> i wrote this hours after i wrote solidarity, and im only posting this now bc i hesitated but now idk *shrug* nothing to lose i guess
> 
> i dont wanna stop writing dororo fics bc im a dumbass loser who keeps getting writers block and dororo is my current muse and i dont wanna lose it, so i'll keep writing even with shit like this ;;;;
> 
> this is just my opinion on the thing idk please dont hate me ;;;; idk if this is even chara-study or introspection bc half the time i dont have any idea what im writing ;;;; orz
> 
> discussions are ok w me, as long as we remain civil !!! i encourage everyone to share their onions hahahaha
> 
> anyways, mayhaps a read is in order? i appreciate it tysm !!

.

.

.

_I am a human._

_Don't you become a demon, either._

_Live on as a human._

.

.

.

Even hours after the words were uttered, it's whispers remain, lingering in the desolate Hall of Hell. His trembling figure sat lonely in the middle of the hall's remains. Blood kept pouring out of his head wound, flowing to his eyes and dripping to the small, wooden statue left on the floor. The shattered ruins of the demon statues mock him so. He painfully shudders and gasps for breath, blood mixed into the tears he expelled, reducing him into something so low, so pathetic.

It would be such an easy end for him to succumb to his wounds, bleed out, and perish.

But it would be far too merciful.

To be human is to live and to suffer living.

That is why Daigo Kagemitsu must continue to live.

He witnesses the downfall of his domain, his castle crumbling into ashes to be blown away by the wind. He watches how the people take his land, work the soil and build their houses. He watches the fields glow golden with the gifts of the land, the small remains of a village thrive and grow with the rice fields. He sees the people prosper without him, without the demons' tight grasp on their roots. He watches them roam free, away from the suffering and pain and bloodshed.

He remains in the Hall of Hell, for a long, long time. 

He is fitful in his sleep, his healing painful and haunting. The cold night seeps into his bones and reminds him of his solitude. Hunger gnaws at him as he feeds on scraps, but his pride does not allow him to be reduced to begging. He is fearful of the thought of being looked at, only to find pity or disgust painted in their eyes.

He is left with too much time on his hands. Too much time to think, to ponder. 

To remember.

He recalls his wife, already in peace, and he is envious. He recalls his treasured son, the disgraced heir who failed him. He recalls the son he abandoned, too strong his willpower to survive was that the demons envied and feared him. He hates them. He can't help but despise them. So much so that thinking of them shakes his soul so hard that it brings tears into his eyes. 

For his family were far better people than he would ever become.

He regrets for what he had lost, for what he threw away, for what he neglected.

He clutches the bloodstained image of the goddess on his hands, a habit formed from countless sleepless nights. He hesitates, and he weeps. He is in agony. He is asking. He seeks for answers. He seeks for the path of which he's gone astray.

And thus he decides to resolve himself.

As the dawn wakes the land yet again and ushers the start of a new beginning, with trembling two legs he rises and take the first step towards the open doors.

The path towards salvation is a harsh one, filled with loneliness and pain and asking, nay, _begging_ for more chances at redemption.

But he will continue to live, for this is the only way he can atone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope to see you in the next one ///// ~~i sure hope there is a next one~~


End file.
